Operation Take back
by Chaos-Emerald-Shads
Summary: What if you haven't seen you child in months due to a kidnapping ? What if your friends may never see theirs child again? Would you go to their rescue at any cost, no matter how dangerous, even if it might lead to your death. Just 'cause you care so much?. Well, this is what Shadows going threw. He gonna do anything, just to get what he cares for back.


**Lovely Ruby**

Rouge was in the kitchen making some yummy cookies. "What do you want in your cookies my lovely Ruby?" Rouge asked, you may think she was talking to herself but you would be proved wrong. And white Bat/Enchidna with red tips on her nicely brushed hair pop up from under the counter holding a white and purple choa "Chocolate chips, Mommy!" Ruby said "okay then go wash your hands and we will get started!" Rouge said happily "Daddy's gonna be sooooooo happy!" Ruby said jumping up and down. Rouge smiled and gently pushed Ruby telling her go wash her hands. Rouge was preparing the supplies for the making of the cookies. 10 minutes past and Rouge was getting curious on why Ruby was taking so long. Rouge was exiting the kitchen "she's probably playing with the water" Rouge said as she took her time walking up the stairs she rub the hump on her belly as she walked "Ruby!" Rouge yelled as she finally got there. Rouge heard the water running in the bathroom so she went in to see no one there. She turned it off "Lovely Ruby? Where are you" Rouge said opening doors and closing them. Finally she made it to Ruby's room. Rouge walked in and searched around the huge room looking inside her huge stuffed animal mountain where she would hide. Then her eyes trailed to the window it was open she quickly walked over to it and yelled out "Ruby!". Rouge saw the window screen laying on the bedroom carpet. "No, no, no!" Rouged cried as she backed out the door slowly and ran out the door. She quickly ran down the stairs and swung open the front door. She ran around chanting her name "Ruby!" Rouge screamed as she looked around she ran back inside.

She dialed in a number on the house phone as she breath heavily scared out of her mind "hey, babe" a voice said on the other side. "Knuckles..." Rouge said breaking down "...Ruby she's gone.." the other side was silent for some time. Rouge couldn't take the pressure any longer she dropped the phone and felt to the ground "Rouge?, you there?" Knuckles said through the phone. Shadow arose from his slumber breathing heavily, he just woke up from a nightmare. Maria opened her eyes and looked at him "hon, are you okay?" She asked "i-It's nothing, go back to sleep" Shadow said throwing the covers from off of him and went into the bathroom. Shadow came back out and put on a jacket and jeans from his closet. "Shadow, where are you going?" Maria asked sitting up. Shadow sat on the bed as he put on his shoes "just for a run around town.." Shadow spoke standing up. He kissed his beloved on the cheek " I'll be right back". Maria stood up "I'm going to make breakfast then..." she said following Shadow down stairs. Shadow opened the front door "if you pass by, tell Knuckles and Rouge i said hello!" Maria yelled from the kitchen "Alright" Shadow said and left. As he jogged around the town he decided to stop by Rouges and Knuckles house. As he arrived he stopped with one foot in the air. Police cars surrounded the home and ambulance. Shadow was walking up the drive through" sir, you cannot pass" a police officer told him "I'm a family friend...Shadow" he said back "make it quick don't tell my sheriff" the officer said letting him enter. Shadow walked in to see Rouge laying on the couch with a hot rag on her head and talking to a detective "i told her to go wash her hands...now s-she is gone" Rouge said in tears "yes, so you think it was a kidnapping?" The detective asked "we know it was" Knuckles said. Shadow walked up to them and grabbed Knuckles aside "Knuckles, whats going on?" Shadow asked full of worry Knuckles looked at Shadow with sadness "it's Ruby she gotten kidnapped". Shadow heart dropped at the sad news he just received" Shadow...please don't-" Rouge said but was shorty cut off "i sore never to let my friends go threw the same thing i did! Maria just stopped being depressed!" Shadow said hitting the wall. The officers look at one another remembering the once open but now closed " Vanessa case".

Six months ago Shadow and Maria daughter Vanessa was kidnap when she was sleeping. Shadow always blamed himself for her disappearance. Him and Maria opened a case for her but it was soon closed when no evidence was found so they closed the case, their worst nightmare. Emerald was never found their was never a day where one thought about her. Rouge stood up and hugged Shadow " don't stress yourself out hon, they will find out who took Ruby..." Rouge spoke tearing up herself. Maria was in the kitchen preparing a meal. She wiped her hands and turned on the TV to see the news a lady was standing in front of a house with a bunch of PD cars " that looks familiar" Maria said leaning against the kitchen counter. "Good day, today we have a missing report for a little girl named Ruby Echidna." The lady said "Ruby? That can't be..." Maria said denying the truth until they showed a picture of her making Maria mouth form an 'O'. "They say her kidnapper broke this screen.." the lady said showing the broken window screen on the floor "and entered the home and took the little girl as she was washing her hands. Back to you Dawn in the news room" the lady said standing still. Maria couldn't believe some stranger kidnapped Ruby just like they did Vanessa. "Thanks Claire, y he family hopes to see their Lovely child again, so if you see any thing strange or this child that could help this case please report it. Any info would be helpful at this time". Dawn said as she switch the topic.

Maria grabbed her phone and called Shadow "hey, Shadow did you hear" Maria said sitting down "if your talking about Ruby disappearance, yes" Shadow said. Maria sighed "Shad, i knew you didn't want this for our friends, for anyone" Maria said looking at her blue apron "yeah, but I've been thinking, Maria" Shadow spoke. "Shadow please don't go there.." Maria said standing up "what if-" Shadow said ignoring her pleads "please!" Maria said yelling seeing a neighbor look at her threw the ktichen window. Shadow stopped and just spat it out not caring for her feelings "WHAT IF RUBY'S KIDNAPPER WAS VANESSA'S AS WELL!?". Maria sat down and sat quietly thinking "i don't know, but it could have veen...now excuse me as i cry!' Maria exclaimed "Mari!-" Maria pressed the end call icon and slam her phone down. She cried, she cried, she cried as flash backs of her child came to mind until that night Vanessa got kidnapped. Shadow put up his phone and started walking. He couldn't face Maria now. Not after what he did Maria didn't deserve that. He was going to make t right no matter what happens. He stopped looking left, left was home. Right?, right was his chance he did it, he took right. He ran so fast that he could have made an record. He was gonna get Ruby and his baby back. His time...is now.


End file.
